DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Grinnell Regional Medical Center?s (GRMC) Internet Connection Grant will install gateway equipment to distribute Internet connectivity across the existing local area network for research, education, and communications by replacing the large number of dial-up connections with a dedicated high-speed communications link. Objectives for this project are to: 1) Provide clinical, technical, and administrative staff with high-speed access to informational web sites. 2) Enable health professionals to use medical library facilities, such as the National Library of Medicine and University of Iowa databases, in the conduct of their patient care activities. 3) Establish e-mail connectivity between hospital staff, professional associations, peers, and governmental agencies to facilitate communication. 4) Participate in the opportunities becoming available due to e-commerce to more efficiently and effectively manage patient outcomes and organizational resources. 5) Empower health professionals and staff through education and training to incorporate the vast resources available through the Internet in improving the quality of patient care and the administration of the hospital. 6) Reduce the impact of high demand for Internet access on existing telephone lines used for voice communications.